The forbidden Spell
by MaronTodai
Summary: Hermione isn't well after the war as her beloved Fred died. She  thinks about a way to see him again and finds a spell...which can be very  dangerous...
1. Living without him

**The forbidden Spell**

_Author's note_: Well it's my first real fanfic, so please be nice ^^' I know my English isn't the best but I tried very hard to make it as good as possible. As I'm a big FredxHermione fan, it was only a question of time until I do something like that and I'm quite pleased with it.

I'm not that fond of describing people, places and situations, as you'll see. I'm not even in German ^^' The 'World' I'm writing in is kind of post-Hogwarts (at least if you think about the books and movies) but also kind of Hogwarts. It's oriented on both, the books and the film somehow.

Anyway I hope you like it and I don't want to go on talking about everything else xD Reviews are appreciated.

_Disclaimer: _I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Living without him_

Two months had passed since the battle. Two long and painful months. Month full of suffering, mourning and loneliness. At least Hermione felt like that. Even though she gave her parents their memories back and even though she mainly spent her time at the Burrow with Harry and Ron. She felt lonely…and the reason was HIS death. He had died in the Battle of Hogwarts as many other people had. When it had happened, he was together with Percy. …Fred.

Hermione sat in the room she shared with Ginny on her bed having tears in the eyes. She thought again how she saw him laying there on that stretcher. Badly injured…and lifeless. It was when the fight had paused. The whole Weasley-family had been deeply sad. George, who is Fred's twin, was the most. One had not been able to see how she had felt at this moment. However everyone who knew her also knew that her whole world broke into pieces. Just like glass.

Tears ran down when she put out some thin books out of the nightstand. Diaries.

She opened one of them. It was her diary of her sixth year in Hogwarts. This had been the year when her relationship with Fred started. Yes, she was in love with Ron in the first place, sure. But his relationship with Lavender Brown had changed everything. She had hated him for that and so her love had slowly disappeared. During this hard time it had been Harry, Fred and George who cared for her. Especially Fred…

~_Dear diary,_

_Fred and George were here again__. __I still don't know how they made Dumbledore allowing them to come to Hogwarts any time they want. But…well…somehow I think it is good. Harry doesn't have so much time and I still feel bad._

_While George sold their joke articles to second graders, Fred was with me. I really don't know why…but he really knows how to make me laugh. When he was with me, even Ron and Lavender didn't matter to me. They kissed in front of us…but I didn't care._

_It's almost Christmas. This year I'll go back home.__ Maybe I'll visit the Burrow sometimes…but I won't stay there. To be honest, Fred asked me if I would come to visit them. And then, when I said I wasn't sure he simply said that he then would come to visit me. He doesn't want me to be alone…even during our vacation…that's kind of sweet…_~

A tear dropped down on the page. During those vacations she had recognized that she had feelings for Fred. For a long time…maybe even since they first met. The rest of the year, they had spent much time together…and had gotten closer to each other.

However the dark time started then. After they had escaped from Bill's and Fleur's marriage, they had hardy seen each other. Just three times. Three times before the battle started. Those moments had been the only time she felt safe…and the only moments she knew everything would be alright. But nothing was alright. The battle started.

Their last moment together was short time after she and Ron had destroyed the horcrux in the Chamber of Secrets. They had met in the corridors. Fred had been on his way out together with Percy. This had been the most wonderful moment in her life…though it had also been the saddest. They wished each other good luck…and just before Hermione was able to go on, he had kissed her. It had been their first kiss and it had been longer and more emotional than they had expected. They had promised to be together after the battle…but they have never been able to keep it.

Hermione hid her face in her hands. Her tears became more and more. She loved him. They wanted to be together. But he left her.

She didn't notce that someone opened the door. And she also didn't notice that Ginny, her best friend, sat down next to her. She noticed it just when Ginny put her hand on her shoulder.

"You have to…stop it Hermione." she said carefully.

"How should I?" she asked sobbing. Of course Ginny didn't know an answer for this question. She was hardly able to hold back her tears, too. It was the same with everyone…

George hadn't joked once for two months and he also seemed to be just partly interested in his business. He was serious and silent. He was no longer the George one had known before. No way.

Ron sat most of the time downstairs in the living room on the couch. He was quiet and thought a lot. He even didn't want to eat as much as he used to!

Mr and Mrs Weasley seemed normal…but everyone in the Burrow knew that they were crying and watching old photos every night as they could not sleep.

"Do you come down for dinner today?" Ginny asked a few minutes later.

Hermione just shook her head opening her diary of the forth year in Hogwarts.

Groaning silently Ginny stood up and left the room.

Downstairs she sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"So?" Ron asked gingerly.

"She's crying while reading her diaries. Guys…we have to do something to distract her! Otherwise she will break even more!" she answered frowning.

"Tomorrow we want to go to Diagon Alley as we want to buy stuff for school." said Harry. He, Ron and Hermione wanted to graduate this year and therefore they had to buy school supplies. Just as Ginny had to.

"Just think of all the books we will get! Hermione HAS to feel better when she sees them!" Ron joked. His sister and his best friend smiled a bit.

But actually he was wrong. Hermione still looked sad. At the end of their shopping-tour she looked as sad as at the beginning. Her gaze was absent and every moment there could be new tears in her eyes. She also did not once have a look on her new books. She put them into her trunk when she was back upstairs and that was all.

Almost a month later, in the train to Hogwarts, she still didn't change. The four of them sat together in a compartment. Hermione just looked out of the window. She indulged herself in memories. Her lips trembled slightly once. She tried to hold the tears back again. And she succeeded. She was able to hold them back. The next she noticed was how the train stopped. Everything in between had not been important to her.

During the feast she first smiled slightly again. She smiled with every new Gryffindor and because of Ron's crowded plate. Many things had changed. Dumbledore's speeches were missing as McGonagall just said the most important things…in a very strange and foreign way.

At the end, after they had been sent to bed, Hogwarts' new Headmaster came to Hermione. Her gaze was worried.

"Miss Granger, I have to ask you to come to my bureau tomorrow before lessons. I want to speak with you."

"Ehm…yes, sure I'll come, Professor." Hermione was confused but she nodded.

Upstairs in the common room she looked around. She stopped in the corner Fred and George used to sit. She saw them right in front of her. She saw them chatting with Lee about their next pranks or about Quidditch.

Luckily Ginny came to bring her back to reality. Otherwise she would have cried again.

"Tomorrow we both have free during the first lesson. Would you come with me to see Hagrid?" the redheaded girl asked.

"I'm sorry but I shall go to Professor McGonagall tomorrow. I don't think that I'll be able to come to Hagrid after that. But thanks for inviting me."

"You have to go to McGonagall? Have you already done something on our first day?" she grinned impudently.

"No." Hermione laughed a bit…it was strange hearing her laughing…it even was for herself. "She wants to speak with me…I don't know why."

"Mh…well…let's go up, chatting a bit!"

"About what? We have been together the whole time."

"I heard some rumours…we're just back in Hogwarts and something happens." She winked.

Hermione nodded and smiled a bit. Then the two girls went upstairs to their dormitory. They prepared for bed first, then they sat down on their beds and talked about the first rumours in Hogwarts.

An hour passed, then they said good night. Hermione wrote some lines into her new diary and then said Nox to make her wand stop glowing. She snuggled into her pillow and robbed one last time gently over the four pictures which were standing on her nightstand.

But she didn't sleep well. She was haunted by nightmares about his death. And they were even worse than ever before…

* * *

><p><em>End note:<em> Next chapter will be up soon...at least if someone likes the story ^^


	2. Searching for a Way

**Chapter 2**

_Searching for a way_

Silent tears were running down her cheeks when she awoke. The dormitory was already empty. With a glimpse to the clock she knew that breakfast was almost over. Hermione sat up, tightened her legs and laid her head on the knees. Seeing everything so clear once again…it really made her being broken. She stayed like this several minutes…but then she slowly lifted her head. Her gaze was thoughtful but also somehow sure. Her tears dried when she looked to one of the pictures. It was showing Fred. Smiling and surprisingly with a book in his hand. It has never been there before, has it…? Anyway it made her nodding and she also smiled a little bit.

Later on she stood in front of McGonagall's Bureau and knocked on the door. She was immediately asked to come in.

"Good morning Miss Granger. I hope your first night in Hogwarts was better than the nights before?"

"To be honest…not really, Professor. I've been dreaming of him again and…"

"I see." She sighed a bit "You'll for sure already know about our Room of Honour for the victims of the battle, won't you? There are hanging paintings which are, without a doubt, livelier than normal pictures are."

"Thank you but I think this would hurt even more."

"I understand. You know…originally I just wanted you to know that you can come to me at every time when you've worries. You have suffered a heavy loss and…maybe it would be good if you talked to someone who's not a Weasley or a Potter."

"…I don't think so. However…thank you very much, Professor. I'm sure I can do it…" Of course she didn't sound convincing. And McGonagall's gaze was also not really helping.

"Alright then. But you have to know one thing: It's not good living in the past only and wasting the own life with sorrow."

"I know. I'm just not ready to let it go yet." She said bitterly, clenching a fist to fight back new tears.

"This time will come. You may go now." Professor McGonagall accompanied her to the door. Without laying down her worry.

Maybe she also did good with it as Hermione was so quiet and kept herself to herself as she hadn't done for ages. She hurried from one lesson to the next one, always trying to ignore her friends' questions. Ginny's as much as Ron's or Harry's. And as soon as all lessons were over she ran to the library. She hurried making her homework – but of course they nevertheless were perfect – just to start reading one book after another. Searching for something special. It actually had nothing to do with their tests as Harry, Ron and Ginny were able to figure out.

Her secret, what she was searching for, however, wasn't really a secret for a long time. After almost one month in Hogwarts had passed, Ron and Harry were waiting in the common room for their best friend to come back. They wanted so make her telling the truth. So they grabbed her as soon as she had entered the common room and pulled her to the couch.

"Have you gone mad? Let me go I want to go to bed!" she bleated and gave them a bad look.

"We will when you told us what you're searching for when you're in the library!" said Harry with a strong voice.

"The compartments in which you're searching don't have anything to do with our exams so don't try lying to us!" warned Ron.

"You're crazy! You should know best that I read all kinds of books! That's just normal for me!"

"No, it actually is not! At the moment you're not normal, 'Mione!" Harry tried to sound a bit calmer.

She didn't say anything to this. She only punished them with another bad gaze.

"Come on, we're your best friends! We won't tell anybody!" Ron finally said.

"…You won't leave me before I told you, huh?" she sighed "Well…I'm searching for a special spell. Or for a potion. Something like that."

"What should it do?" asked Ron.

"It should bring back Fred. I want to bring him back to life. Not only for me but also for George…and your whole family, Ron." She noticed new tears in her eyes.

Harry's and Ron's mouths were open as wide as one could think they are going to touch the ground.

"Hermione, you know what Dumbledore said in our forth grade-" But she cut him off.

"There MUST be something! Something they are not allowed to teach us…something they are not even allowed to tell us about! I know it!" she said upset and ran upstairs to her dormitory.

"…Now she totally lost her mind." Mumbled Ron looking to the door Hermione had taken.

Different to what one would expect, the two boys went to Professor McGonagall and told her what Hermione was about to do two days later after lessons. The headmaster was shocked but she also assured them that she would take care of it and that there was no need to worry.

So it happened that Professor McGonagall visited the library on Friday evening just to find Hermione all alone there.

"Miss Granger?"

"Oh!" She looked up from her book. "Good evening, Professor."

"I hope you won't interrupt me as you had interrupted your friend Mr Potter." She ignored her student's confused gaze completely. "For heaven's sake, you have to stop this! You won't find a spell or a potion to bring the dead back to life. This is against every law, you know this! Muggle also can't change beloved people's death."

"So I have to develop a spell on my own. It can't be that difficult! And…why can't anybody understand me? I just want my heart to stop hurting…I want to feel him beside me!"

"Develop a spell?" Professor McGonagall sat down on a chair. She was shocked. "Miss Granger it would take years or even whole generations of work! Especially because it wouldn't be a fun-spell as those the Weasley-twins used to develop!"

"It's worth it…" mumbled Hermione and looked back to her books. Without paying attention to Professor McGonagall any longer.

Hogwarts' Headmaster just shook her head and left the library. Now she also was sure that Hermione had gone crazy.

Autumn came quickly. The leaves of the trees changed their colour into red and yellow. In the castle, however, nothing's changed. Not in a positive way. On the contrary…it became even worse…

One night, short time before Halloween, Hermione sneaked into the boys' dormitory. She opened Harry's trunk and took his Cloak of Invisibility out of it. It had to be. She had to do it this night. So she put on the cloak, sneaked out of the common room and then hurried to the library. Straight to the Restricted Section. This was her last chance to find a spell or a potion. If she doesn't find anything there she will develop a spell on her own. Also if it was the last thing she would do.

However she was prevented. When she was standing in front of one bookshelf someone pulled off her cloak so that Hermione turned around. A bit scarred for a moment. But then she saw Ginny standing in front of her. The redheaded girl gave her a serious look. Probably she had seen Hermione's wand glowing when she had left the dormitory and then followed her.

"Why are you doing this, 'Mione?" asked Ginny a second later.

"I-" But she was cut off.

"Don't even think about lying to me!"

"I…I just want him back. I can't live with his dead, Ginny. Your parents and George also can't. I just want…want us all to be happy again! I know that you go to the Room of Honour everyday to stand in front of his portrait since school has started. And…

"That's right…I miss my brother as much as everyone else and as you do. But you can't really want to step over all borders! Hadn't the Resurrection Stone shown that it's not good wanting dead people to come back to life?"

"You would do the same if you were me!" she said a bit louder and a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't see that her best friend had also tears in her eyes already.

"W…what?"

"If Harry had been the one who died you would have done the same now. You would also not have been able to live if you had lost him…and you would have wanted to change it, too!"

"…Maybe you're right. Maybe I would have. Alright…go looking around, I'll wait here. But…Hermione…please don't do anything you could regret one day. You have to promise!"

"Okay. I promise…but you also have to promise me that you won't tell Harry and Ron about tonight!"

"Sure I won't." After those simple words Ginny sat down on a chair and waited for Hermione to be ready. She was sure that her friend won't find anything. This was the only reason why she let her search.


	3. Recreanda

**Chapter 3**

_Recreanda_

Hermione and Ginny have been in the library for more than an hour now. The latter had fallen asleep on her chair few minutes after her friend had started her search. Luckily, as Hermione found an interesting book. It was called 'The forbidden Spells of our World' and the contents were showing a chapter on Life and Dead. Perfect.

The brown-haired girl kind of hugged the book. Smiling. It really was perfect. She shortly turned around to Ginny. When she noticed that her best friend was sleeping, she casted a spell on the book so it shrank. Of course in a quiet voice. Now she was able to put it into her pocket and then she woke up Ginny so that they could leave the library.

The next day there were no lessons. Thank god. So Hermione was able to leave so early that no one would notice. She was really exited when she ran down the corridor to the safest place in Hogwarts: Moaning Myrtle's Toilette.

After a short chat with the ghost-girl she took the tiny book out of her pocket and made it growing to its normal size. She sat down on the floor and opened it trembling. Trembling because she was so exited. First of all she was going to read the introduction as she had to know how forbidden spells are and how they are punished if someone finds out.

_Within this book you can find every spell which belongs to the so called 'Forbidden Spells of our World' as the book-title says. Forbidden spells are very powerful spells which exceed the limit normal spells have to stay in. So it is for example possible to decide over life and death as shown in chapter 16. […] __Even though the spells are forbidden, their use won't be punished by the ministry. The reason is that all of the spells can be a terrible punishment themselves if they are used the wrong way. _

"Great!" mumbled Hermione and smiled. /"This means there is no need to fear coming to Azkaban."/ Her heart did a little skip while she searched for the right page in chapter 16. The spell was to be found on the last page. Luckily the page still existed! As Hermione had to notice, some pages were torn.

„M…Myrtle…have you ever heard of a spell called_ Recreanda_?" asked Hermione some time later.

"No, what is it supposed to do?" she moaned.

"Well…it's a forbidden spell." She showed the book to Myrtle tapping against the cover.

"So maybe you shouldn't go on reading when it's forbidden?"

"…It can revive the dead…if you do it right."

Myrtles eyes widened. "And you want to do that? Who is the lucky ghost?"

"Fred. Fred Weasley. My late boyfriend. He died in the battle. This happened not even a year ago…so it would work if I read right." she answered.

"Mh…maybe you should train the spell first or something might go wrong." Somehow one could hear a little trace of sarcasm in her last five words.

"Could I do it here?"

"Why here?"

„No one comes in…no one would notice it. And that's exactly what I want. No one understands me…so I want to do it secretly and then surprise them."

"Ha-ha!" Myrtle laughed bad "Well…okay, do it here. I wonder how many people you'll kill for this."

"Myrtle! I won't kill anyone…I think I'll try to revive animals. I can steel some dead ones from Hagrid."

"What a pity…"

Then, Hermione turned away from Myrtle and went on reading. Frowning. The spell was really complicated. If the intonation and the voice weren't completely correct, there would be a catastrophe. And of course you need to concentrate. You're only allowed to think about the spell and the person who is to revive otherwise it would go wrong.

/"If the Recreanda-spell really works…it could bring two people back to life in one step. His…and mines, too…"/ That's what she thought when she came back to the common room. The book was tiny and in her pocket again. Her bright smile was traitorous…but she didn't notice at all.

"Hey!" called Ginny from the other edge of the room.

"Hi Ginny!" said Hermione wondering why her best friend seemed so happy. She should get an answer few moments later. Namely in this moment Ginny came to her.

"You're smiling again…that's a good sign! It's a real smile…you can't imagine how much I missed it. You look terrible when you're sad…or even crying."

"Ehm…I know…thank you…eh…"

"I'm sorry that you didn't find anything yesterday…but as I can see it was good." she whispered in her ear. The reasons for this were Harry and Ron who sat only about two meters away playing wizard chess.

"It's okay…I give up now. I mean…developing a spell on my own? Me? That won't be good at all!"

"Right…say…were have you been anyway? I haven't seen you for breakfast."

"I had been downstairs before you even awoke. Then I went to Professor McGonagall to tell her that there's no need to worry any longer because I finally let him go."

"That's great, really. Do you come upstairs with me? George has sent an owl with some sweets."

"Sure I do!"

So they ran upstairs immediately. They laughed and ate the sweets. It was like before the battle and all the fear. Hermione knew, however, that this wouldn't happen so often in the future as she wanted to start training the Recreanda-spell the following day.

* * *

><p><em>End note: <em>I've just opened a poll which is quite important for this story so I ask you to vote after reading ^^


	4. Reviving is not easy

**Disclaimer: **Never was and never will be J.K. Rowling and thus I own nothing but the idea of the story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Reviving is not easy_

Another day without lessons. It really was the perfect opportunity for starting the training. As Harry, Ron and Ginny also had Quidditch training today, it was even better. How comes that they were in the team? Well Professor McGonagall has lobbied for the old team to come together again at the beginning of the year. Perfect…really…so Hermione could be absolutely sure that no one would disturb her. But if she wanted to start, she first had to get some dead animals.

This should not be a big problem. Very early in the morning she left the castle and went out, took her wand and said: "Accio dead ferrets!" It took two minutes until ten of them flew towards her. A bit disgusted – even though she had had to touch dead ferrets in her third year already – she caught them and ran back to the toilette. Luckily she had not been seen otherwise it would have been quite embarrassing.

"Iiih! Why did you have to take ten, isn't one of them enough?" bleated Myrtle grimacing.

"I just wanted to have some with me so I don't have to catch them every day." Hermione said.

"Alright, alright! Just…put those creatures away!"

Hermione did as Myrtle said but, of course, kept one. The other nine were put into one of the cabins. The last ferret was laid on the ground in front of her.

"Tell me one thing…how do you want to make it that you only think about this creature and the spell?"

"Please what?"

"Well…you always think about your boyfriend, don't you?" laughed Myrtle.

"I can do it, don't worry!" said Hermine frowning. Actually Myrtle was right…it would be difficult not to think about something else. It was not easy to think about a dead ferret only.

Nevertheless she wanted and she also had to try. Somehow she would do it as she was a very gifted witch after all! So she knelt down and took her wand out of her jacket. Having her eyes closed she started to concentrate. Myrtle's titter in the background was for sure not really helping but what should she do against it?

"Recreanda!" said Hermione after a few minutes opening her eyes again. Her voice was firm, commanding and hopeful. Just as the book said. However nothing happened. The ferret didn't even flinch or moved its eyes anyway.

"Haha! Seems like it won't work!" laughed Myrtle

"It was my first try, of course it didn't work.

"How many tries do you want to take today anyway?"

"As many as it needs to make the ferret flinching at least a bit."

"So it could take some time? Well then I'll go scarring some boys in the other bathrooms. Hihi"

With these words Myrtle disappeared in a toilette. Hermione shook her head, smiled a bit and then tried again. This time the steps from the corridors were to blame that she could hardly concentrate. What if someone came in?

Several failed tries later she thought about if she should meditate an hour before starting to have the head free. But…would it really help? She doubted it.

"Come on ferret…please give me at least a little success! Flinch just once with your paw or with your eye…or with your nose. Just do something!" she whispered about two hours later. Meanwhile Harry, Ron and Ginny would have to be out for training so she hadn't to fear them coming in.

"Hihi! You're talking to a dead ferret!" Myrtle was back. With a loud laughter.

"Yeah…silly, isn't it? Maybe the others are right and I've actually gone crazy."

"Don't worry…it's nothing special. Everyone goes crazy when beloved people die."

"Mh…could be…" mumbled Hermione closing her eyes again.

Minutes passed by again until she used the spell once more. Her wand was glowing white-yellow and when the light had passed, the animal flinched its head and winked a bit. Hermione smiled bright so she didn't notice that the ferret died again after not even 30 seconds. But it didn't matter anyway at the moment. She did it! The spell worked!

"Have you seen it, Myrtle?" Hermione jumped happily.

"I have…but you see…this creature is dead again!"

"If I go on until our vacation starts, this won't happen again."

"Whatever…well…now you had your success. Don't you want to do anything different now?"

"Eh…sure, I'll go to see the rest of the Quidditch training!" Not even a minute later she left the room. Grinning. And she also left the ferret exactly were it was. Quite to the disgust of Myrtle.

When she arrived at the Quidditch field, however, her friends had already finished and they were…quite furious. As Harry explained on their way back, Slytherins had come, too and so they had almost played a real game.

"Yeah but McGonagall said that you were allowed to train on the field today!" she protested.

"Well you know, Slytherins don't take those rules too serious." said Ron.

"But it's not fair! They can be lucky that Slytherin still exists after the war…but they haven't changed at all! They are still the same idiots they've been before!"

"Why do you tell us, 'Mione? We know this. Anyway…where have you been? You promised us to come to see the training."

"Oh ehm…I really wanted to come but I've been in the library as I had to search something for charms. I think I forgot the time." She looked apologetic to them.

"Well…after all we have our Hermione back…" mumbled Ginny rolling her eyes.

"Right…okay…when you come at least to the real game, we can forgive you." Said Ron while he was looking up to the sky. It started raining. So they hurried to come back to the castle.

Back in the common room the four of them sat down in front of the fireplace. Hermione helped the boys with their homework which they still hadn't finished. Later on they, of course, also had lots of fun…just as it had to be.

The following days and weeks Hermione happened to think that it would be better if every classes didn't take place and if homework were abolished, for the first time. She only had two hours a day for training the Recreanda-spell as it shouldn't attract attention. As Ron and Harry had some problems in some subjects, she also had to help them. Otherwise they wouldn't pass their final exams.

At least she could be proud as she got better and better every day. On her first try the ferret had only few seconds to live but already short time after Halloween, it was able to run around in the room a few times and until Christmas, Hermione succeeded in bringing all ten ferrets back to life. Of course so that they could survive unless they were killed and eaten.

The other students' faces had been great when ten ferrets were running through the whole castle and had to be caught by Mr Filch one day before Christmas vacation started. Luckily Ginny laughed, too so Hermione didn't stand out with her laughter which was caused by this scene.

"So you'll come on Christmas Eve?" asked Ron when they got out of the Hogwarts Express.

"That's right. My parents leave for their own vacation and I'll come to you." answered Hermione nodding.

"It's a bit mean that they leave just at Christmas, isn't it?" asked Ginny.

"No…I understand them very well." said Hermione "See you then!"

All of them disapparated and so their ways separated for few days.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>Well...you see even Hermione has her problems with some spells ^^ Next chapter will be quite important.

Yeah...second note is, that I still (of course) have the poll on my profile which is REALLY important, so please vote after reading and...

third: I'm not a girl who often asks for this but please...a few reviews would be really nice and they would make my day (I think ^^). Don't be as lazy as I am with updating ;)


	5. An uncommon Christmas present

_Author's note:_ Well, the title isn't that good but who cares xD Anyway...I kind of like this chapter xD'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

_An uncommon Christmas present_

Until Christmas not much happened. The Weasley family – this year also Bill, Fleur, Percy and Charlie came – had decorated the Burrow and had prepared the missing presents. Nevertheless the atmosphere was just half as good as the years before. Fred war missing…if he and George did no jokes, it just wasn't the same.

That's what Hermione noticed first when she appeared in the Burrow on Christmas Eve. She only had her little bag with her but of course there were many things in. She looked around. It looked very nice here…nevertheless she felt a lonely cold.

A long series of hugs followed after Mrs Weasley had finally noticed her and all the others had come downstairs. With George she shared an encouragingly gaze. Sure he was the one who felt worst…as she had a little ray of hope. She only had to wait for a good opportunity.

This opportunity, however, did not come until afternoon when Harry, Ron and George started to fool around. Bill, Ginny and Fleur also had something to do and Charlie and Percy were upstairs helping their parents with the presents. Absolutely unseen, Hermione left the house. Of course with a coat, a scarf, gloves and a hat.

With fast steps which crunched in the snow, she ran to the top of the hill where Fred's grave was. Her heart beating fast. She really had to calm down before casting the spell or something could go wrong!

When she arrived at his grave, she felt warm tears rolling down her face. She hasn't cried for long. The last time she cried was when the ferret was still not able to do a single step after her 13th try. It was the only time she had thought that she maybe wouldn't do it and so she had cried for one hour.

"Fred…today it's Christmas Eve. You know for sure how your family feels deep inside. No one wants to spend Christmas or even the rest of his life without you. At least I don't want it. So please…please help me so that the spell will work. Please…" She whispered in the wind, closing her eyes. She already had her wand in her hand. The spell was already on her lips. But she had to wait another moment…she had to sort her mind. Only he and the spell…only he and the spell… Her tears dropped down into the snow…

"Recreanda!" she said in perfect voice and intonation. She opened her eyes and saw the white-yellow glow of her wand. It was bright…very bright so she had to narrow her eyes a bit or she would be blinded.

After the light had finally gone out, Hermione's heart skipped a beat just to beat twice as fast then. There he was. Only two meters away from her. He looked confused towards her…but then started smiling. Not even a moment later she hugged him tightly. Tears dropped down onto his jacket. Yes, he was properly dressed! She could hear his heart beating. It was beating evenly…not as if he was to disappear again the next moment.

"Y…you're back!" she sniffled looking up to see his face.

"Yes…I am back…just because of you." His voice sounded so warm and loving. He wiped away her tears, smiled and at last leaned in for kissing her.

Her whole body was tingling and an indescribable heat ran through it. It was just like back in those days…when they first kissed…no, it was even better. She put her hands on his chest while he hold her around the waist. Sun rays gave their blessing to this deep kiss. The world seemed to be alright again…

…but luck shouldn't stay on their side. After both had leaned back and hugged again, Fred suddenly started trembling.

"Fred?" she looked up again.

"Something's wrong, 'Mione…" he said without looking at her.

She looked into his eyes. Their wonderful blue faded…his gaze got empty. And he was trembling even more until he pushed her away about a minute later.

"I…I'm sorry!" he whispered while doing it.

Then a green glow appeared around him. Hermione's eyes widened. He…he was changing! He became…a monster which actually had also been dead. A monster in a black gown. Voldemort.

Now also trembling she stepped backwards and took her wand out of the snow. In her eyes one could see pure confusion and fear. Fear of this terrible grin he had.

He did one step towards her. Without having taken out his own wand. Why? She wouldn't get an answer as he did a little bow – just as if he wanted to say 'thank you for reviving me' – and then disappeared.

Hermione, still stunned, fell down on her knees and cried bitterly. She felt frozen…and the reason for this was actually not the snow. Why did this happen? She had many questions in mind…but was not able to find at least a single answer.

At least one hour later, she heard steps as well as her own name. Quite near…nevertheless they seemed so far away. The brunette did neither turn around nor did she react anyway when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, what are you doing out here? We were worried!" It was Harry's voice.

"Maybe we should first take her back home." Mumbled Ron, kneeling down in front of her.

Maybe it really was the best. She was as cold as ice. Her lips slowly turned blue. So they disapparated with her back to the Burrow.

There they made her sitting down on the couch and gave her a blanket. Mrs Weasley made her a cup of tea and then hurried upstairs again.

Half an hour later, Harry, Ron and Ginny also sat on the couch to warm her. George kneeled in front of the girl who maybe had become his sister-in-law. He had almost the same worried gaze Fred used to have when they met during their search for the horcruxes.

"What happened? Why have you gone to the grave on your own? We said we would go together after tea." he asked five minutes later.

"I…I…well…it's…a long story." she sniffled.

"We've got lots of time." said Harry.

Meanwhile Ginny gave her best friend a blankly look. She was the only person who could think about what the story was.

Anyway Hermione started. She told them how she had found the book and had trained the spell as well as she had wanted to surprise them and that it actually should have worked.

"But then he started to tremble. He said something was wrong and then he pushed me way. Then he…he became…" She was hardly able to say it. "He transformed into…Voldemort."

All the others stopped breathing for a moment.

"He actually didn't attack me…I don't know why. He only disappeared."

"So everything is going to start again…" mumbled Ron after a short time of silence.

"He's just on the beginning it can't be so difficult!" said George to his little brother and then talked to Hermione again. "Do you have a guess what went wrong with the spell?"

"Well…I think…I didn't only concentrate on him and the spell. You know…I've seen all those pictures in my head again. And I've heard Voldemort's voice…I've seen him…and I've blamed him again for Fred's death. I think this is why it didn't work as it should have. Somehow Voldemort's destroyed soul came into it, too."

"So you mean he's using Fred's body to come back to life…and his 'normal' appearance is something like a cover which would stay if he only grew strong enough?" asked Ginny "So how are we supposed to defeat him?"

"I don't now…but I think this time it's not only up to Harry. I think…this time everyone could be the one who destroys him. And…Fred, too…"

"That's not what has to happen. Maybe it's also possible without actually attacking Fred." said Harry encouragingly.

"Whatever…we mustn't wait too long or his dark soul is to grow too strong and Voldemort is no longer just an appearance of Fred's body. And…I think we should ask Neville and Luna if they could help us. The more we are the better it is…this time…" said Hermione to end this topic. Harry, Ron, Ginny and George nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: <em>I still (yeah sure) have the poll on my profile which is REALLY important, so please vote after reading and...pls review ^^'


	6. The search begins

_Author's note:_ I'm so sorry I haven't updated for so long but I had so much stress with school that I had absolutely no time for even looking at my computer. Sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

_The __search begins_

Early in the morning of the first Christmas day, the five of them sent an owl to Neville and Luna. Their answers returned just the same day. Both accepted nevertheless they were confused. They had only received a very short summery of what had happened and therefore hardly understood what was going on.

They met on 27 December at the Burrow and Hermione told the whole story again. Neville sighed just as she finished while Luna smiled delightful. She liked the idea of such a great love which even wanted to defeat death.

Not quite an hour later, they had gone. To Mr and Mrs Weasley they said that they wanted to do something like a winter-challenge and went camping. They had decided to search near to Hogwarts as it was quite likely that he was somewhere in that area. Why? Well…Fred loved and Voldemort wanted Hogwarts.

"So…now we're near to Hogwarts. Only about 10 miles away from Hogsmeade…and how do we go on?" asked Neville.

"It's logical", answered Luna, "we now have to search him."

"But he could be everywhere!"

"So we have to search everywhere. Hey, my brother is alive and it would be a shame for both of us if he had to look like THAT for the fest of his…second life!" said George grinning. It was good that he could keep at least a bit of his humour.

"It's likely that he's hiding. His power isn't that great at the moment so it wouldn't be clever if he just walked around and tried to kill people or something like that." Hermione added and looked around. "Maybe he's in a cave or a deserted house."

"Well…I would say we split up into groups." Suggested Harry "Ginny with George, Luna with Neville and Ron and Hermione come with me."

All of them nodded, went to their partners and walked away in different directions.

"I'm sorry guys…" mumbled Hermione two hours later after Harry and Ron had sit down on a big stone.

"What are you sorry for? That we don't have a calm school year again?" asked Ron grinning.

"Well…yes. And that I brought HIM back."

"Come on, you don't have to excuse for that. We are used to stress so it would have been kind of strange if nothing had happened this year. It's not your fault…it could have happened to anyone." said Harry.

"Well…not really." said Ron "No one else would have been able to use that spell properly anyway."

Hermione smiled a bit and her cheeks blushed slightly.

Of course none of the groups found anything. Not even a little hint. But that was what everyone was expecting. People like Voldemort weren't known for being found easily.

They stayed the nights in a magical tent which was even bigger than the one Harry, Ron and Hermione had used the year before. Overall it had four 'rooms', three of which were bedrooms. Two for the boys and one for the girls.

Before they went to bed, they had tried to lift the mood which was, thanks to George's novelties and sweets, quite successful.

The more or less good atmosphere didn't stay for long though. When they hadn't found out anything on the last day of December, everyone was kind of disappointed. They had searched through Hogwart's whole surroundings. Through every cave no matter how small it was and through every house. But there was nothing. In the morning of 31 December, George had a small argument with Harry. Luna and Ginny were arguing, too. So, everything went wrong.

Still being totally upset because of this, Hermione couldn't sleep that night. No way. She lay on her back starring at the tent's ceiling. Silent tears gave her cheeks a wet look.

But it was good that she was awake. So she was the only one in the whole tent to see it. A green ball of light in the main room. Confused she sat up.

/"I have to wake up at least Ginny…don't go alone, Hermione…"/ she thought standing up from the bed. But in the end she didn't follow this idea but dressed on her coat and her boots. At the same moment she entered the main room, the green light flew out of the tent. Hermione went after it even though she knew it was probably not good.

Outside, the light led her into a forest near the tent. In there it disappeared. Everything was dark. From the distance one could hear firework…it was short time before midnight. She didn't wonder why some people started even before the New Year.

But she also hadn't time to think about it as few seconds after the light had disappeared, the Dark Lord stood only few meters away from her. Her heart pounded three times faster than normally. She was afraid as she didn't have her wand with her. On the other hand, he had already pointed it against her.

/"That's the end…"/ She thought swallowing and stepping back a few steps. The Lord came closer, she stepped back…until Hermione felt an old big tree behind her. Only sudden move and she was going to be dead. She knew it. Out of fear she pushed herself against the tree. Voldemort kept coming towards her.

He finally stopped when there was only one more step between them. His wand-free hand held her on the throat. Hermione closed her eyes…she neither wanted to see that face so close to her nor the death's face. If he killed her now, she wouldn't want to face it with open eyes.

But it wasn't dead which occurred. No, it was something really different. She felt his grip loosen…and the next moment she felt lips on hers. However they didn't feel like…well…like she was expecting Voldemort's lips to be. No, they felt…familiar. Nevertheless – or maybe especially because of that – she didn't dare to open her eyes before it was over…what happened few seconds later. Then she opened them…and didn't see the Dark Lord in front of her but Fred.

He didn't look happy at all. He looked rather sad and somehow tired. Hopeless maybe. And, of course, he didn't look good in this gown he had to wear at the moment.

Even before Hermione was able to say something, he had pressed his hand on her mouth. She gave him a confused look.

"Listen, 'Mione…you don't have much time to find me. Only a month. If you haven't succeeded in finding me and defeating him until then, he'll come back with full strength. And when this happens it will almost be impossible to defeat him."

"What will happen to you if we defeat him?" she asked after having pulled back his hand from her mouth.

"I don't know. And even if I did…I probably couldn't tell you."

"…I don't want you to go again. Neither now nor later!"

"But I have to…I can't stay myself for a long time. It's just long enough to spend the first minutes of the New Year with you and to give you a hint."

"A hint? You could also tell me where exactly you are…then we will be successful anyway!"

"That's not possible…I can't tell you everything." He said shaking his head a bit. "Listen well…you'll find the answer. Search where none of it can see me, neither moon nor sunrise. It is the place where you defeated me twice."

He disappeared just while saying those words. They still echoed a few times against the trees.

Not quite sure what she should say, Hermione went back to the tent. Thoughtful she then was finally able to fall asleep. It was likely that it was because she was also thinking about a good thing…that she had started the year together with Fred which she had thought to be impossible just a few moths ago.

The next morning she told the others about her trip and the brain teaser which she was able to tell them word by word. All of them were sure that it wasn't really a hard one…nevertheless they couldn't imagine an answer. So they decided to quit their search and go home until they could think about something.

Few days later, school started again. Just because of Hermione, Ron and Harry had all their homework they had to do during vacation. Well…no one could really concentrate on school at the moment as they had a fight against the time. Not even Hermione could! A month…this wasn't much time especially if you had lessons all the time…

* * *

><p><em>End note: <em>Yeah, I know, sucks as everytime ^^ And, can you guess where he is? Ah yes, I still have the poll open, so please vote which ending you would like to read. And, if you don't mind, you could also send me a review :)


	7. The Answer

_Author's note: _Sorry again for not updating for so long, I was busy with school recently.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_The answer_

Not even a week had passed when an owl let a letter fall into Hermione's lap. It was Thursday. Harry and Ron, both curious, bowed to her, directly widening their eyes. It was a letter from Professor McGonagall. The three of them looked around, searching for their Headmaster but she wasn't in the Great Hall. Not sure what she should think about it, Hermione opened the letter and laid it on the table after not even a minute. Turned on the backside so no one else could read it.

"What is it? What does she want from you?" asked Harry.

"I shall come to her after lessons today. She wants to talk to me." answered Hermione calmly so that no other student could overhear it.

"Does it have to be a bad sign?" asked Ron.

"I don't know…" mumbled Hermione and then left the Great Hall. She actually wasn't hungry any longer.

The whole rest of the day, she was worried. About what could McGonagall want to talk? Not about…? No, that was impossible! McGonagall didn't 'spy' their students as much as Professor Dumbledore had! At least that was what Hermione tried to believe.

When she entered the Director's Bureau in the evening, Professor McGonagall was sitting behind her desk looking strictly to her student. Strict, angry…and somehow disappointed.

"Y…you wanted to talk to me, Professor?" Hermione's bravery had left her completely.

"Indeed. And before I start to talk about something different…what were you thinking, Miss Granger? It might be honourable to have so great feelings for someone to step over all boarders but it's also very stupid!"

"Y…you knew…?"

"Of course I knew!" Professor McGonagall stood up from her chair hitting her hand on the table. "I knew since you have stolen the book from the Restricted Section! However I thought you have more sense and I also thought you would see that it's wrong and thus don't do it! But I was wrong. You used a forbidden spell well knowing what consequences this could have! Lord Voldemort has returned just because of you!"

Not able to say something against McGonagall's rage, Hermione's mouth just opened and closed several times at least trying to say something.

"Because of your naivety, every effort we did and every victim of last year's battle are absolutely WORTHLESS!"

Worthless…this word brought back tears in Hermione's eyes.

"Back in those days, I deducted 5 points because of your lack of discernment as punishment and hoped that something like that would never happen again. But I was wrong. I won't deduct a single point from my House because of your mistake of which the main part was made during vacation…but you'll have detentions until the end of the year and I'll also write a letter to your parents. Be glad that your punishment isn't worse, Miss Granger! You may go!"

As fast as she did now, Hermione probably has never been running through the castle. She fought her tears back and felt in exchange to them some kind of anger. She was angry about herself and also about Professor McGonagall. If she knew what was going on why didn't she also know that they were about to resolve the problem? Why was this conversation necessary?

In the common room, which was fortunately almost empty, Hermione told Harry, Ron and Ginny as well as Neville, Luna and George who were there for a visit, what McGonagall had said to her. Meanwhile she walked up and down in front of the fireplace, totally upset.

"Well…somehow she's right." Muttered Ron more to the ground than to any of his friends.

"WHAT?" Hermione turned around looking dubiously at him.

"Don't understand me wrong…She's only right if we can't find an answer soon." He tried to 'save' himself.

„Tse…very well…good to know that even my best friend thinks like that. That you think everything's wrong and…uh forget it!" she screamed and then ran upstairs to her dormitory. The door slammed so loudly that everyone jumped even though they knew what was to happen.

"Stupid, Ron!" said George and hit the backside of this little bother's head.

Upstairs Hermione had fallen onto her bed. She was angry and hurt. Hurt because no one really seemed to trust her…and because still no one could comprehend why she's done it. It wasn't for her…it wasn't nonsense…

Slowly and sighing she started to look to the four pictures on her nightstand. She ran her fingers over the picture of Fred who was smiling to her the whole time. But somehow it didn't help to cool her down this time.

"What should I do? If it goes on like this I'll be all alone soon…" she mumbled sighing again. She looked to the pictures which were not moving. Pictures of her parents…what would they say when they received McGonagall's letter? They actually knew many things about the magical world now…

When she looked back to the picture of Fred few seconds later, he was winking and nodding to his left side…to the second picture which was moving. /"What?"/ She asked herself in mind looking to the other photo. It was showing herself, Harry and Ron…at the end of their second year in Hogwarts.

It took a few moments until she understood. She started to smile. Every feeling of anger and disappointment were forgotten. "Thank you Fred." she breathed. He smiled nodding. The answer. Now she finally had it. She maybe would never have been able to find an answer without help…but now everything made sense!

The following night was calm even though Hermione still couldn't sleep. But this time out of happiness. She could hardly await the new day to start and to tell the others! On that Wednesday she was not willing to tell them…as she had not been very nice to Ron.

But because of this she was waiting in front of the Great Hall Thursday morning. She knew that George, Neville and Luna wanted to come before breakfast. A perfect opportunity.

When Harry, Ron and Ginny came downstairs, Hermione took the latter's hand and pulled her with. "You, too!" She said then to make the others following. Few minutes later they were in Moaning Myrtle's room.

"What happened that you don't even let us eat breakfast?" asked Ron.

"Be silent, it's important!" said Hermione and smiled "Listen, I have the answer!"

"You've WHAT?" Ginny wanted to be sure she could trust her ears.

"I have the answer. I solved the puzzle yesterday after being gone upstairs. Well…Fred's photo helped…but that's not important now."

"So then…tell us!" said George leaning back against a cabin.

"Well…I'm sure he's here in school. In the Chamber of Secrets."

"What? Why? What makes you thinking this?" asked Neville confused.

"Just think about every word! It's a place where neither the moon nor the sunrise can see him…so it has to be a very dark place. It's a place where we defeated him twice…he meant the Horcruxes! We destroyed two of them – the diary and the cup - in the Chamber of Secrets. Why didn't I think about it before?"

Harry and the others widened their eyes. Now as she had said it everything seemed to be so logical.

"When do we want to go in?" asked Luna. Her voice sounded like she couldn't await it.

"Today and tomorrow we've lessons and after them we're probably too tired…how about Saturday in the evening?" Hermione suggested.

"I think that's fine." Said George. "So we can prepare a bit."

Thus it was decided. The seven of them would go to the Chamber of Secrets the day after tomorrow. They hoped that not too much was waiting for them…and that they were really able to succeed…

* * *

><p><em>End note: <em>Yeah, I know, sucks as everytime ^^ I still have the poll open, so please vote which ending you would like to read. And, if you don't mind, you could also send me a review :)


	8. Little doubts and big fears

_Author's note: _Sorry again for not updating for so long, I was busy with school recently. Please forgive me ^^'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

_Little doubts and big fears_

As fast as today, classes haven't passed through for a long time. During Charms, Hermione, Harry and Ron were absolutely sure that someone had used a time-spell. Even if…that didn't protect them from some considerations and homework. And, as they were used to, today they got more homework than the whole week.

Later, Hermione tried to force her friends to start to do them during lunch so that they didn't have to worry about them later. Ron, however, just answered that he and Harry surely won't worry about them and went on with his lunch.

In the evening, however, Ginny could convince them at least to begin to do their homework. She had already done them as she had had two free lessons. While Harry and Ron sat on the floor writing their essays, she was sitting in the couch looking out of the window. Her gaze looked worried. Really worried. And somehow she also had stomach ache…

Meanwhile Hermione was downstairs in a small corridor which ends up in one of the secret passages. She just stood there with her arms crossed. Waiting for the other students to leave. Until no one was here anymore.

It was 9 o'clock pm when this had finally happened. You couldn't hear a single step. But therefore kind of crunching on the left side where the secret passage was. She turned her head there, smiling a bit. As she had expected, he had come. In this moment she looked at him, he reached out for her and transformed into the person she loved.

Upstairs in the common room, Harry was now sitting next to Ginny on the couch. He had his arm around her and she pressed herself a bit against him. She was afraid, everyone could see that. Ron, who was still sitting on the floor in front of them, then and when patted her knee to calm her down.

"You don't have to come with us, Ginny." Said Harry with a calm voice.

She looked up to him with questions in her eyes.

"Everyone understands that you're afraid of going down there. As…you had almost died when you had been in the Chamber for the first time."

"…Sometimes I still have nightmares…that's right. But I…I'm not only afraid of the Chamber itself."

"What do you fear besides it?" asked Ron.

"We know nothing. We have no clue whether and what awaits us beside of Vol…Fred. Maybe there's another Basilisk or something which is even worse. I'm also afraid of the result…if we're able to win. I think that we couldn't bear it one more time…as well as Hermione."

For several minutes, there was an unpleasant silence between them.

"Nonsense…nothing will await us. At least nothing which we can't handle. And we won't end up in THIS result." Said Harry finally and thus tried to cheer her up.

Ginny looked up to him again, nodded a bit and leaned her head against his chest.

Ron and Harry shared a meaningful glance. None of them was really convinced…and all of them were afraid. Even more than they would admit.

In the meantime in the corridor, Hermione had run towards Fred and he had taken her in his arms. They now sat on the floor together, not letting each other go. She cried tears of self-doubt. Of course she didn't need to tell that she had doubts if they could really do it Saturday. And that she wasn't sure if she could handle the final end. He knew without a word.

"You will be successful. The day after tomorrow, everything will end." he said calmly.

"But how will the end look like?" she sniffled looking at him.

"I don't know, 'Mione. But howsoever it may look like…promise me to go on living. Promise me that you won't cry anymore and that you'll be the Hermione I used to know."

"That…That's impossible…I can't keep this promise. When I lose you again I…"

"'Mione…you have and you will never lose me." He assured and gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

She, of course, was still not convinced but somehow she felt a little better.

They went on sitting there for a long time then. No one, not even himself, knew how Fred was able to stay himself for so long.

At 10 o'clock pm he stood up and helped Hermione doing the same. They shared a last, loving look but then he had to leave. He went back to the secret passage as well as she finally went up.

Having arrived at the common room, she saw Ginny and Harry sitting on the couch. They were sleeping peacefully. So she decided not to disturb them and went quietly up to the dormitory.

* * *

><p><em>End note: <em>Yeah, I know, sucks as everytime ^^ It was more or less just a filler in my opinion but I somehow felt like I needed it.

I still have the poll open, so please vote which ending you would like to read. **Poll will be closed with the next chapter!**

And, if you don't mind, you could also send me a review :)


	9. Battle in the Chamber of Secrets

_Author's note: _Sorry again for not updating for so long, I was busy with school recently and I feel a bit sick ._. Please forgive me ^^'

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

_Battle in the Chamber of Secrets_

In the early afternoon of Saturday, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna and George met down by the lake near Hagrid's hut. All of them were worried…they could see it in each other's eyes…but they also seemed determined and partly also quite serious.

"Do we go…before or after dinner?" asked Ron, blushing a bit.

"During dinner. If you can't fight without having dinner before, you can steel some food from the kitchen with George." answered Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, he knows best how to do." laughed Ginny.

"I think our Ron can life without food for some hours." Said George and let himself fall backwards into the grass.

"Anyway…have you decided, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Do you mean if I go with you? Yes, I have. Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now." she answered.

"So you accompany us." He said smiling.

"Yeah…so I can finally face my fears and maybe my nightmares will end, too." She said grinning.

"This is a really good attitude…", mumbled Luna letting herself fall backwards, too.

Some hours later, they stood in Moaning Myrtle's Toilette in front of the entry of the Chamber. Harry opened it with few words in Parseltongue and then they all jumped in.

It still was as dirty as in those days Harry had been here for the first time. Ginny asked herself why they hadn't sealed the Chamber of Secrets completely when they had rebuilt the castle. She also was the first to take out her wand. For safety. The others did the same few moments later.

Led by Harry, they went through the Chamber. Hermione was the last one. Half of the wands were glowing to spend at least a bit light.

Rats were running on the ground. As Ron and Hermione figured out, they must've been new because there had been no rats when they had been in the Chamber last year.

The less distance they had to the centre of the Chamber the stranger they found it that they still hadn't met any obstacle. Not even a rock or something like this crossed their way. No one had really thought it to be like this and maybe that was also the reason why they were always looking around. Their discomfort grew with every step. They couldn't imagine this lack of obstacles to be a good sign. No way…

Finally they reached the centre of the Chamber. Nothing had changed…of course. Ginny looked straight to the place she had been lying and thus she took Harry's hand. The others looked around. No one was here. Had they mistaken?

"Impossible." Said Hermione after this question had been asked by Neville.

"Why?" Luna asked interested.

"He…he confirmed the day before yesterday. I was waiting for him downstairs."

"You…you were together?" Ron asked shocked.

"Yeah…as we were when he gave us this brain teaser."

"And he really confirmed he-" Harry wanted to ask. But he stopped because of the sound of barefoot steps.

It was, however, Hermione who turned around first. Her friends did few seconds later. There he was. He walked slowly towards them, grinning terribly. He had his wand already in his hand.

"Wait…one person against seven…that's not logical…he would never do this…" the brunette whispered just so loud that her friends could hear.

"Do you mean…" But Neville didn't had to end his question as five…creatures more or less appeared out of nowhere in the same moment.

You couldn't really describe them as human beings. They had come out of the water as if they also were just the same. On the other hand, however, they looked almost like stone. But they weren't out of stone either…

"Now it's almost fair again." said Luna jumping away from the others.

Few seconds later the first spells flew around. They were used by those creatures. Luna countered directly with Stupify as she was the only person who could move around freely. The others had just jumped aside when a spell had flown towards them. Now they also started to fight. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna and Ginny fought against these 'soldiers' while Hermione and George started their duel against Voldemort. They actually hadn't planned it before…it must have been destiny that they were supposed to fight against him.

Red, blue or even green sparkles came from everywhere. It crackled and flashed. Luna and her opponent moved into a pipe during the first five minutes of fighting. Maybe that was a mistake as Luna was the first one to stay on the ground after she had defeated this creature. She was thrown out of the pipe back to the centre of the Chamber and fell into a puddle. She wasn't conscious anymore.

Two of the other soldiers wanted to take advantage of this fact and turned away from their duel partners, Neville and Ron. A fatal fault as the latter two sent an explosion spell à la Seamus Finnigan and thus defeated the soldiers before Luna could have been hurt.

During the following minutes they supported Harry as well as Hermione and George who had to defend themselves from really nasty spells. No Unforgivable Curses but nevertheless really strong spells. Sometimes they had to hide behind statues or had to do great jumps aside so they won't be harmed. It was not easy…

One of those spells, however, hit Neville later on. He crushed against a wall and then just stayed at the ground. About five minutes later, Ginny suffered almost the same destiny as well as Ron and Harry again five minutes later. Five out of seven were spread all over the Chamber…injured and KO. Luckily the creatures summoned by Voldemort were defeated, too.

"Hey, 'Mione…we should finally start to fight back as hard as he deserves! Watch this…" George whispered when they had to hide taking something out of this pocket and then letting it fall on the ground. It was something like a very tiny ball which eventually rolled away slowly.

"What is this?" she asked quietly but he only said grinning that she should be patient.

Then he jumped out of his hideaway and started a really fascinating duel with his brother. He made Hermione understand to stay where she was and not to interfere the battle with a sign of his free hand.

So she stayed where she was…not really sure why she did as George wanted her to. She watched the battle worried. She didn't notice how much her leg, which had been hit by a spell few minutes ago, hurt. But maybe it also was better like this.

Few time later it happened while she was looking away for a moment – actually down on her feet where this little ball was rolling over it. A red flash of light, a pained sound and a crush. George now was KO, too. He had fallen into the skeleton of the basilisk, now buried under some bones. Hermione was totally shocked…also because she felt a wand on her back not even a second later.

"Are you prepared?" asked Voldemort's cold voice.

She was breathing fast thus needed a moment to give her answer: "To defeat you? At every time!" She rammed her elbow into his belly. Because of this move, she was able to gain a little distance between them again.

And then it flashed and crackled again. Hermione had to duck very often or had to use Protego while Voldemort hardly did moves like that or even tried to protect himself. It wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not. A fact was that every spell she had to use against him wasn't easy for Hermione. In her eyes it wasn't Voldemort she fought against…but Fred.

Few minutes later she Showdown started. Their spells bounced against each other as it had happened between the real Voldemort and Harry. They tried to outdo the other so they could win this battle. For the young witch, however, it didn't look that good…until…

White lightnings flashed from all cardinal points starting at the ground towards Voldemort. They didn't even seem to stop and as he was involved in this battle he wasn't able to protect against them. They hit him…and somehow paralysed him. If you looked closely you could notice four little balls on the ground of which the lightnings came out. George's balls.

/"This is maybe my last chance…"/ thought Hermione and took a deep breath…

* * *

><p><em>End note: <em>Soooo...one Chapter to go. What do you think about this one? Nice 'trick' from George? I do like it which is not that usual for me xDD I rather hate my own ideas so this is a great exception xD

I'll close the poll now...and the result is clear, you'll get the good ending ^^

And, if you don't mind, you could also send me a review :)


	10. A victory with aftereffects

_Author's note: _So everybody...this one is the last chapter of this story. Another work is in progress but I don't know when I'll start uploading it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the story. All characters and the world belong to J.K. Rowling

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

_A victory with after-effects [G]_

She held her wand tightly but this couldn't make her stop trembling. "I'm sorry…" she whispered. Few seconds later, she casted her last spell which hit Voldemort directly in the chest. He screamed in pain. Hermione had to clinch her teeth and close her eyes. This scream didn't sound like Voldemort…rather like Fred. She didn't want to see if her spell was still against her real opponent.

Nevertheless her eyes were closed she noticed the lightnings were becoming weaker. Therefore she also took strength off of her spell. Curiously, she got more and more down on her knees while she did this.

At the same moment it became completely dark in front of her closed eyes, she let her wand fall down on the ground and she steadied herself with her hands. For a period of only a second she then opened her eyes and looked to the place Voldemort had stood. No one was there anymore. Only the four balls were lying on the ground.

She felt tears coming up. No one was there. At least not the one she wanted to see. She looked down and her tears dropped on the floor. She won her battle against Voldemort…but…

"Fred…" she whimpered to herself.

"…he's thankful." Said a second, really familiar voice short time later.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. Her heart stopped beating for a moment when she lifted her head. She turned around a bit and could hardly trust her own eyes. There he was…bowed down to her. It was his hand on her shoulder. His…Fred's. Within a second she turned around completely, stood up and embraced him tightly. She had almost hit her head against his chin while doing so.

When she wanted to loosen her grip something happened that made her eyes widen…a wand on her back! She looked up to make sure it really was him. He grinned. She narrowed her eyes pinching his arm and saying: "That's not funny!"

"Oh dear…you mean I have to start again?"

"W…what?" she gave him a curious look.

"You don't laugh about me anymore."

"That…actually isn't funny at all!" she protested. But he nodded and embraced her again.

"…You did it…" he whispered "…I'm here again…and this time it's really me."

That was completely right. He even had normal clothes again not Voldemort's terrible gown.

"You know…we should wake the others…and then go back. The Chamber of Secrets is not really the perfect place to celebrate your return." she said smiling after a few minutes.

"Yeah…you're right."

So they did everything they could to wake the others. Of course Fred insisted to bring his twin brother back to awareness. Their happiness was great…no…not great…immeasurable. The first thing Ginny did when he saw him was running towards her brother. It didn't matter how much her injuries hurt. In the following embrace she almost threw him backwards.

Later, while leaving the Chamber, Harry put his hand on Hermione's shoulder and congratulated. She had defeated the death.

Every explanation to Professor McGonagall became unimportant when she saw the Weasley-twins together. In this moment Ron was almost sure that the Headmaster would get a heart attack…but he was – thanks to god - wrong.

The whole story spread through the school as fast as it always did. But for Hermione it didn't matter. She also didn't answer a single question about it…as the only thing that matters was Fred. He was finally back…the most important fact this year. She had reached both goals she wanted…she revived him and thus brought her own life as well as the Weasleys' life back to light…

* * *

><p><em>End note:<em> Yeah I know, it's all short and it sucks. I had so great imaginations for the end but I absolutely messed it up. I'm sorry ^^ Be sure, my next FF will be better than that...and longer, much longer!

Thanks to everyone who read this, faved it or added it to Alert. You're great :)

Ah yeah, who wants to read the Bad Ending (maybe you're curious) then please send me a PM and I'll give it to you!


End file.
